metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evil Tim
Hi, welcome to Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Patriot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 05:14, 19 May 2009 RE: Ivan is not a racist term used to refer to Russians. Man, where the hell were you all those months ago when we were arguing this very thing? Back in September last year we had a rather large debate about the whole Ivan business. I was doing what you were doing, adding General Ivan to Ocelot's Alias' because I thought it was just another name he was using. You can see the end (and most civilised part) of that discussion here. Despite what you say, which is a very valid point and just goes to show that outside of Metal Gear I know pretty much nothing about anything, the way it is used in context in MGS1 and MGS2 both suggest that Raven and Vamp were only using it to mock Ocelot, and should therefore not be listed as an Alias, especially considering how offended Ocelot gets when Raven calls him by that name. --Fantomas 09:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Treads & Augers A good example of this would be Star Wars: characters talk about 'jumping to lightspeed,' but the distances they travel would indicate they're moving much faster than lightspeed, so either the whole universe is wrong or they are. I stopped reading when you said this. How do you even know what distance they're travelling, let alone how long it actually takes them? If a character refers to them as treads (and may I remind you, it's someone who spent an incredible amount of time and money to have the thing actually built), then they should be known as treads. --Fantomas 16:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, upon research you are right, (not that I doubted your knowledge, you've proved time and again that you're a very smart and well informed guy), but I am going to leave them in the walkthrough as "treads", with quotations, as I imagine a lot of people will automatically assume that they are treads, as most walkthroughs I've read refer to them as such. I'm going to leave it in the Shagohod as "Augers" and add a piece in the trivia section about it. :May I also ask where you got the information about the Shagohod's specifications (weight, height, etc.). I can't recall any of it being stated in-game, and we really need official confirmation from Konami/Kojima Productions or similar to state something like that as fact, we can't just assume it. --Fantomas 17:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Gekkos I'm pretty sure they were taken offline when GW and the other AIs including JD were taken offline, given what happened to the Mass-produced RAYs as well as the Gekkos cousins, the Scarabs. Weedle McHairybug 17:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sleep Gas Grenade design. So, I just wanted to know something. What was the sleep gas grenade design in Peace Walker based on? Weedle McHairybug 14:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Treating the source material as seriously as the Metal Gear manual. In the Zanzibar Fortress article, within the Detention Camp part of the article where they talk about the Zanzibar Hamster, you claimed something about the English version treating the source material as seriously as Metal Gear's manual. Can you elaborate on that? Weedle McHairybug 03:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Passive thermal detection equipment on the Combat Talon. This is the radio conversation where the Combat Talon had the technology: Sigint: "Hey...what's that you've got there?" // Naked Snake: "Thermal goggles. From what I can tell, they detect and display sources of heat." // Sigint: "You're kiddin' me! They actually made a passive infrared night-vision device small enough to carry around with you..." // Snake: "What, is that special or something?" // Sigint: "Is it special? Here in the West, we've just barely got the technology to install it on aircraft." // Snake: "So that's what the thing they put on the gunship... But doesn't the Army have something like that for driving vehicles at night? I thought I saw..." // Sigint: "You mean the AN-PAS-5. That's an active infrared night-vision device. It fires infrared beams from an infrared projector, and uses the reflections to build an image. Those goggles you've got there are completely different. Basically, when you've got those equipped, you'll be able to spot enemy soldiers in the jungle with ease, even if they're camouflaged. They might even help you find traps. Ah, but you won't be able to see the terrain as well, so watch your step." Snake's recognition of it being from the gunship implies that the Combat Talon carried the device. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Codec conversations question. Hi. Going by several of your comments and edits, you've most likely listened to most, if not all of the Codec conversations. Therefore I have a question for you: Do any of the Codec conversations in the game, specifically from Boris, but possibly any of the other Codec contacts as well, make any reference to Raikov (or more specifically Raiden's similarity to Raikov)? I suspect not since I watched a walkthrough that included spots for optional Codec conversations, but no mention of Raikov was made, certainly not from Boris' end. However, some edits made recently led me to realize that those probably weren't even half of the Codec conversations in the game, so I wanted to verify it from someone who actually had listened to most, if not all of the Codec conversations in-game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Hey Evil Tim, for consistency we tend to stick to American English for spelling on the wiki, as this is what the vast majority of the games are translated to for English language releases. --Bluerock (talk) 22:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I have my spell check set to U.S. just to be sure. The only game I know of that had any UK specific spellings seemed to be Portable Ops ("Harbour" instead of American "Harbor"). --Bluerock (talk) 22:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Liquid Snake's bleached hair. Hi. Can you give me the link or source for Shinkawa claiming that Liquid's hair was bleached during Iraq? I kinda need it for something. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC)